死神來了4
死神來了4 是死神來了系列的作品，由Eric Bress創作，並於2009年8月上映，屬於整個系列的第4部電影。 作品介紹 The Final Destination (Final Destination 4, previously known as Final Destination: Death Trip 3D) is a 2009 3-D supernatural thriller/horror film written by Eric Bress and directed by David R. Ellis, both of whom also worked on Final Destination 2. Released on August 28, 2009, it is the fourth installment to the Final Destination franchise, and the first of which to be shot in HD 3-D. The Final Destination is rated R by the MPAA for strong violent/gruesome accidents, language and a scene of sexuality, in the United Kingdom, it is rated cert 15. Plot While watching a race at McKinley Speedway for a study break, college student Nick O'Bannon has a premonition of a car crash which sends debris into the audience, crushing some spectators and resulting in the stadium partially collapsing, killing almost everyone present in the 180 section. In a panic Nick convinces his girlfriend Lori Milligan, and friends Hunt Wynorski and Janet Cunnigham to leave, with the quartet being followed by a handful of others who become angry with Nick after he pushes past them to escape. A security guard named George Lanter intervenes when everyone begins to argue outside, just as the catastrophe Nick had '' foreseen occurs. After a memorial service at McKinley Speedway, two of the spectators who followed Nick and his friends out of the stadium - Carter Daniels and Samantha Lane died violently in freak accidents. Before their deaths, Nick had seen omens of clues how they would die. Hearing about Carter and Samantha's deaths on the news, Nick and Lori begin doing research, and learn about the disasters that occurred in the previous films (North Bay Bridge, The Explosion of Flight 180, Highway Pile-up of Route 23, and Rollercoaster Derailment of the Devil's Flight) and discover that the survivors who were saved by premonitions began dying in a series of improbable accidents shortly afterwards. While Hunt and Janet refuse to believe them, Nick and Lori manage to convinc e George that Death is after them and the trio begin trying to warn other survivors, though fail to save any except for Janet, who nearly drowns getting her car washed. The next survivors to die are Andy Kewzer, Hunt and Jonathan Grove. George is abruptly killed just after Nick has a second premonition showing him that Lori and Janet will die while watching a film in a shopping mall cinema after an explosion in a room above the theater. Nick rushes to reach them, while Lori begins spotting omens warning her that the danger is not over. Once Nick arrives, he and Lori attempt to convince Janet to leave, but are unsuccessful in their efforts. Janet is killed in the explosion and Lori also meets her demise. Nick then realizes that the event hasn't happened yet, and is able to save his friends by extinguishing the fire that would have caused the initial explosion. Weeks later, the trio, thinking they have conquered Death's plan, celebrate survival at a cafe. Nick notices a loose leg on a scaffold outside the cafe, and he tells a construction worker to fix it up. Once inside he drifts off into thought after seeing omens around him, and realizes that his premonitions and signs, along with all the disasters and deaths that had occurred since the speedway incident, are red herrings from Death used to manipulate them into where and when it would really come for them. Just as Nick realizes this, the scaffold falls, and in order to avoid it, a truck swerves, crashes through the cafe window, and kills the group, leaving all connected to the McKinley Speedway disaster dead. '演員列表' |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#3B3A3A;" | 編號 | 演員姓名 | 角色姓名 | 演出記錄狀況 | 性別 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 1 | Bobby Campo | Nick O'Bannon | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 2 | Shantel VanSanten | Lori Milligan | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 3 | Nick Zano | Hunt Wynorski | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 4 | Haley Webb | Janet Cunningham | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 5 | Mykelti Williamson | George Lanter | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 6 | Krista Allen | Samantha Lane | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 7 | Andrew Fiscella | Andy Kewzer | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 8 | Justin Welborn | Carter Daniels | 被列在電影首段和尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 9 | Stephanie Honoré | Nadia Monroy | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 10 | Lara Grice | Cynthia Daniels | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 11 | Jackson Walker | Jonathan Grove | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 12 | Phil Austin | Edward Lane | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 13 | William Aguillard | Daniel Lane | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 14 | Brendan Aguillard | Ryan Lane | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 15 | Juan Kincaid | 無名電視新聞主播 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 16 | Monique Detraz | 無名電視新聞主播 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 17 | Chris Fry | Danny Wall | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 18 | Tina Parker | Cheyenne | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 19 | Cecile Monteyne | Dee Dee | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 20 | Stacey Dizon | 無名腳甲美容師 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 21 | Dane Rhodes | 無名經理 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 22 | Gabrielle Chapin | 無名客人 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 23 | Harold X. Evans | 無名露宿者 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 24 | Camille E. Bourgeois III | 無名客人 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 25 | Curtis Akin | 無名客人 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 26 | Eric Paulsen | 無名電視新聞主播 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 27 | Belford Carver | Suby | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 28 | Dennis Nguyen | 無名看護員 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 29 | Jedda Jones | 無名護士 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 女性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 30 | Joseph T. Ridolfo | 無名銷售員 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 31 | Chris Langlois | 無名銷售員 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 32 | Trey Burvant | 無名經理 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 33 | Larry E. Lundy Jr. | 無名職員 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#090C1D;" | 34 | James Courtney | 無名工人 | 被列在電影尾段的演員名單上 | 男性 |} Opening The opening credits of The Final Destination features some of the deaths in the past films via X-Ray versions: *The ladder that impales Evan Lewis in the eye. *The pipe that goes through the head of Kat Jennings. *Rory Peters's Trisection. * Kimberly Corman's premonition of Route 23. *Tod Waggner's strangulation. *Valerie Lewton's knife impalement. *Frankie Cheeks's partial decapitation. * Nora Carpenter's full decapitation. * Erin Ulmer's impalement by nails. *The cherry picker that crushes Ian McKinley. *The tanning bed incineration of Ashley Freund & Ashlyn Halperin. *The flagpole that impales Perry Malinowski. *Train 081 is shown (Implying Wendy's, Kevin's & Julie's deaths). *A drill is shown (which wasn't a death in any movie, and is actually intended as a shock for the viewer, watching in 3D) *The half decapitation of Billy Hitchcock. *The explosive deaths of Eugene Dix and Clear Rivers. *The Devil's Flight Rollercoaster derailing. *The bus that hits Terry Chaney. The actual deaths of Alex Browning, Carter Horton, Brian Gibbons, Tim Carpenter, and Lewis Romero are not shown as well as the Flight 180 disaster. Alternate Ending Alternate Ending *Nick realizes he has to kill himself for the chain to end. So, he puts out the initial fire and then jumps out a window, killing himself. Later, Janet and Lori embrace, thinking that it is over. Suddenly, a car hits the crane with the A/C unit. The unit drops and crushes Lori and Janet. This alternate ending contains a contradiction to the apparent 'rules' of deaths design according to the rules unless the person is next to die any suicidal attempt (and possibly any attempt by another party) on the persons life will fail two examples of this are Eugene Dix and George Lanter both of whom made failed attempts at suicide this contradiction is the possible reason it wasn't chosen as the canon ending. *In another, Nick is also crushed with Lori in the escalator, instead of it being a vision. Production Development After the success of ''Final Destination 3, which was initially planned to be in 3-D, Eric Bress wrote a script, which impressed producer Craig Perry and New Line Cinema enough to green-light a fourth installment. James Wong was on board to direct, but because of scheduling conflicts, he decided to drop out. Consequently, the studio executives opted for David R. Ellis to return because of his work on Final Destination 2, who personally accepted because of the 3-D. For the 3-D, which is the same technology James Cameron used for Avatar, Perry said that he wanted it to add depth to the film instead of just "something popping out at the audience every four minutes." Filming Although shooting was to be done in Vancouver, which was where the previous three films were shot, David R. Ellis convinced the producers to shoot in New Orleans instead to bring business in the city, and because the budget was already big. The opening crash sequence at "McKinley Speedway" was filmed at Mobile International Speedway in Irvington, Alabama. Filming began in March 2008 and ended late May in the same year. Reshoots were done in April 2009 at Universal Studios Florida. Promotion Producer Craig Perry presented clips of the film at San Diego Comic Con. Additionally, a number of video games feature The Final Destination posters: Saints Row 2 has posters around the city taped to walls and poles, Skate 2 features billboards with posters on them, and Mercenaries 2: World in Flames added billboards with the movie's logo in a content update. Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Vegas 2 also features the promotional posters hidden around certain maps with the main goal to find all of the posters for a chance to win $1,300.Proof of Vegas2 contest Release The film was released in 3-D as well as in conventional theaters on August 28, 2009, the same release of Halloween II. It was initially planned for an August 14 release. It is also the first 3-D film to feature D-BOX motion feedback technology in select theaters. Reception The film received mostly negative reviews by critics. As of August 29, it holds a 30% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes. There was general agreement that "The Final Destination is predictable, disposable horror fare". Likewise, based on the 13 reviews collected, Metacritic awards the film an average score of 34/100, which denotes "generally unfavorable reviews". Many critics opined that "the series has clearly run out of ideas". "The biggest sin of The Final Destination is its general lack of imagination," says one. "It's death porn, pure and simple," says another. "Whatever hints of originality lay in the series' previous editions have been all but sucked out of this one," spoke Jordan Mintzer of Variety. Some positive reviews referenced its "OK sense of humor", "swift progression" and "effective opening sequence of racetrack destruction that puts its Fusion 3-D technology to good use." "The Final Destination has some surprising sparks of life to it yet," says Dustin Putman of TheMovieBoy. In addition, fans (as well as non-fans) of the series were nevertheless generally favorable of the film, due to the 3-D and the hype that built around it. According to USA Today and Newsday, The Final Destination debuted as the top of the box office beating out Rob Zombie's Halloween II, by earning $28.3 million during its first weekend.USA Today Newsday Posters There are two different posters, one featured a skull face, and the other one is a cast poster. The first poster only featured one character: Lori. The poster has two parts, one is the breaking glass part, and the other one is the mist part. Lori's face is normal in the breaking glass part, except her eyes. But in the mist part, Lori's face turned into a skull face. Lori's nose and a little part of her lip can be seen in the breaking glass part, but her mouth, teeth and chin can be seen in the mist part in a skull version. Also, Lori's hair can be seen at the top of her head too. There also a tagline at the top of the poster: "Rest in pieces". The movie's name "The Final Destination" is under the skull face, with all capital letters. This poster is mainly in dark blue and black, except the skull face and Lori's face are obviously over white. The second poster is a cast poster, which featured 5 characters, from left to right: Hunt, Janet, Nick, Lori, George. There are skull faces of the cast in the water shadow right under the cast. A race car with number 6 on it appeared up behind the cast, and another race car with number 10 on it also appeared right behind Janet and Nick. The cast are seen standing on a racetrack, and fences with lamp-posts can be seen at the background. The tagline of this poster: "Rest in pieces" is as same as the one on the first poster, and both of them are also at the top of the poster. The movie's name "The Final Destination" is under the water shadow, with all capital letters. This poster is mainly in lighting blue and black, except the cast are in their normal color, but they still dressed up in similar colour. Trivia *This is the first Final Destination movie to be filmed in 3D. *This movie has the largest death count standing at 11. *This is the first (and only) Final Destination movie to not feature Tony Todd *This is the first Final Destination movie to be filmed outside of Canada. *This is the first Final Destination movie to not feature the entire cast on the cover of the DVD. *This is the shortest Final Destination movie ever made, only 82 minutes long, which is not even an hour and a half long, which is how long every other movie in the series has been. *This was originally supposed to be the last film of the franchise, but it has been revealed that a fifth will be made. *This is the second movie to have no survivors. The first was the canon version of Final Destination 3, opposed to the alternate version. *In this film, the ways people die are based on visions that include items involved in the death, but also retained the usual "clues" shown in previous movies. *According to producer Craig Perry , Tony Todd was set to reprise his role as William Bludworth for The Final Destination. But due to scheduling conflicts he couldn't. *This is the first in the series not to be composed by Shirley Walker, she died in 2006. Glitches *The level of water in the glass on the counter, in the salon, jumps up and down during the whole hairdressing scene. * When George and Nick are walking across the street from the hospital where the "guy in the cowboy hat" is recovering, you can see that there was a green screen being used. As they are walking across the street, they seem to be a different shade than the background and a couple seconds later, George is hit by the ambulance. * When Hunt is about to leave, right before he says he'll check on Janet, the back of his shirt is tucked in, but as he exits his shirt is no longer tucked in. * During the pool sequence, we see a few shots of the pressure gauge, some close-up, some wider. In some some shots the scale goes up to 160, in others it only goes to 100. * In the scene were Lori, Nick, and George are all congratulating themselves at cheating death right after George tried to kill himself. When they pour the cider into the glass, just watch the amount of cider in George's glass it constantly changes. * "Death" sets up Hunt's demise by activating the pool's purge pump and running it at maximum (so powerful it can suck the internal organs out of a person). The purge pump runs for several minutes before Hunt drops his coin into the water and goes after it. Despite the purge pump running at maximum all that time there is no change whatsoever in the pool's water level. * When Nick has his arm nailed to the wall behind the cinema screen, he sets off the sprinklers to put out the fire. After this he sits back down again, at which point his "nailed" arm and hand move slightly (an inch or two). This would not be possible under the circumstances. * In the hospital scene when the nurse is filling the tub for the patient in the room above the cowboy's, he leaves the water on. When the water starts to come out of the tub it is coming out many times faster than it is going in. * In the opening sequence we see Kat Jennings's death from Final Destination 2 however she has a pipe come through her forehead and when it shows the skeletal version of her the pipe is much lower. External links *Official website *Final Destination Gallery References Category:作品 Category:電影作品